As Colorful as the Rainbow
by Gryffenclaw's Princess
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in love. Each color of the rainbow has something to do with their love. Not exactly in order. Please read! No swearing (I don't swear) and nothing bad happens (chapter 1).
1. Red

Paste your docum**Red as the Sky.**  
**AN: Do not own this. Contest idea by Forever Siriusly Sirius. Thanks for reading!**  
**Contest requirements: Use all rainbow colors in order with a fav. pairing. Designated word/line/setting for this chapter: 'Slytherin's are too sexy for their shirts, you should know this by now!" and 'deserted hallway'.**

_Red._  
_The color of hate, anger. _  
_The tinge of blush dancing across my cheeks. _  
_The color of love. _

I pass him in the halls every day. I have class with him every day. I pretend to hate him _every day. _It hurts, having to pretend to not love the person you can't live without. Unfortunately for us, the rest of the world is not ready for the Slytherin Prince to be in love with the Gryffindor Princess. Harry and Ron would probably kill him, for Pete's sake!  
We manage to sneak away to each other every day. The bright spot of my life.  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
Harry and Ron don't notice as I sneak glances at Draco. With Snape droning on about the properties of newt tears or something equally boring, I do my best to not jump up and kiss him on his beautiful lips." He, knowing I am watching, casually slips his tongue across those wonderful lips. _Two can play this game._  
After we move seats for the week (inter-house unity) I make sure Draco is directly behind me. Perfect. I raise my red skirt a few inches, sway my hips as the potion boils, and mess my hair a bit. "Accidentally" dropping my knife, I reach down to get it.  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you cannot keep your eyes off Miss Granger, you may go to the Headmaster's office."  
"Yes, sir."  
Mission Accomplished.  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
After class, Draco grabbed my wrist and drags me into a deserted hallway. And we proceeded to snog for a good ten minutes.  
"Hermione? I know you're down here..." Harry's voice trailed off. "Hermione?"  
I looked up at Harry with a blush spreading across my cheeks. "Harry, I should probably explain."  
"Bloody well, yes!"  
I sighed. Life is just not fair.  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
"So, you see, I have been dating Draco for over a year now. Three years actually." Only wanting to tell the story once, I invited Harry, Ron, and Ginny to talk. Ironically, when I asked Luna if she wanted to come, she said she'd known for years, as well as Neville.  
"Three years...we would have been in third year, Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
"Brilliant, Ron. You can subtract." I said sarcastically.  
"'Mione-being sarcastic? I guess the ferret has changed you." Harry remarked.  
"Don't call him that! I have put up with you badmouthing him for years, and now you have to stop. I can't stand it anymore. And before you ask, all the name-calling was an act so you wouldn't be suspicious!" I sighed. "Can't you just be happy for me? I'm happy."  
"I am Hermione. I am glad you found love... but if you get married, I call dibs on maid of honor."  
"Always* Ginny. Who else? Luna gets bridesmaid, of course."  
"What! You're planning on marrying the git?!"  
"Ron! What did I just say?! Don't do that! Every girl dreams of marrying their boyfriends."  
"Excuses."  
"Never, Ron. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go meet Draco." I spun on my heel and left for the Room of Requirement.  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
Snuggling into his arms, I immediately begin to relax. "It went fine. No problems. Ginny's totally on board."  
"Good." With that, he spun me around and placed his lips upon mine. Seconds...minutes...hours passed. Or so it seemed. Of course, Harry had to ruin it.  
"Malfoy! Where's your shirt?!" Harry squeaked.  
"Slytherin's are too sexy for their shirts, you should know this by now!"  
"I shouldn't know that! I don't swing that way!"  
"I meant the rumors, you dolt! Now, if you don't mind, please leave. I would like to be alone with my Mione now."  
"Why should I..." with a flick of my wand, Harry was dragged out of the room.  
"Finally! Peace."  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
When I awoke the next morning, the first things I saw were the ruby-red sky, and the silvery eyes of the man I love. May I never have to wake without him ever again.

**AN: Thank you again for reading. This will be a series. I am not a good story writer yet, but am working on it!**  
*** My absolute favorite line from the books. For now, at least.**  
**Please R&R! Tell me what you liked, and what I should change or work on!**ent here...


	2. Orange

**Orange as Memory Lane**

**AN: Do not own this. Contest idea by Forever Siriusly Sirius. Thanks for reading!**

**Contest requirements: Use all rainbow colors in order with a fav. pairing. Designated word/line/setting for this chapter: "My Father will hear about this!" and 'Scowl'. Thanks for reading!**

It's so warm. I don't want to move...the covers are warm...the bed's so comfy...the person next to me is so cuddly...

WAIT...WHAT?! The _person_ next to me?! I look over, and...

"Draco?"

"Hmmm..." he groaned. He opened one eye, saw me staring at him. "OH S***!" He ran around, pulling on clean robes, rushing, muttering nonsense to himself, "Bloody parakeet! Shouldn't have eaten so much papaya ice cream..."

"Draco?" Continuing muttering to himself, he stuffs some things into a bag, and rushes toward the door.

"DRACO!" He turns and looks at me.

"All this time, it's been you?"

* * *

_Slowly regaining consciousness, Hermione's eyesight unblurrs, focuses. The first thing she sees is the orangey glare of the rising sun glancing off a blond head as they rushed out of her quarters. She quickly forgot that, though, when she noticed how cold she was, and it shouldn't be so cold... Soon, Madame Pomfrey rushes in and bustles about, checking Hermione over, placing warming charms on her blankets. Hermione is told she can leave that afternoon. As Madame Pomfrey rushed out, Hermione noticed a single tiger lily laying on the night stand beside her. _

* * *

_After Hermione punched Dra-MALFOY, she felt incredibly guilty. Unfortunately, this feeling has not lessened. ' He's never done anything good to me, has he? Only's been a complete and utter git!' But why is she reminded of the glances at her during meals, not that she cares, or the strange lilies that seem to follow her everywhere. 'Never mind that, what should I do about Malfoy? If I apologized, he'd probably say "Mudbloods can't apologize to Purebloods!" My father shall hear of this!" Or something else utterly ridiculous.' What does it matter how Dr-MALFOY feels about it? The lack of sleep and 28 hour days must be getting to her... With that, Hermione stands up, informs the boys she'd meet them in the COmmon Room, and walked off to the dorms. She tried her best to ignore the silver eyes watching her as she left._

_Draco scowled at the Golden idiots; they must have done __something_ _to make her leave. _

* * *

_As she gets ready for the Ball, Hermione can't shake the image of those beautiful silver eyes, eyes that didn't match their owners voice when he called her names, eyes that glistened with...dare she hope it?... love. NO! She is going to the Ball with Krum, to make __Ron_ _jealous so that maybe sometime soon he'd ask her out! SHe fancies RON not Draco..._

_Before she left the room, she glanced once more at the tiger lilies sitting on her bedside table. _

* * *

_It hurts...make it stop...hurts...Hermione moans. She feels a thick liquid being poured down her throat. Ick... A soft hand is clutching hers, softly stroking it...feels good... _

"_Don't leave."_

"_Never." a hoarse voice whispered back. All faded away..._

_She woke to Harry's whispers of "I'm so sorry, Hermione! It's all my fault! You have to be okay!", not quite noticing the tiger lily laying beside her pillow. _

* * *

_Hermione can't remember much, except pain, no that's not the right word...agony! And a voice screaming, and she wanted it to stop, but it wasn't, not the pain nor the screaming... she realizes the screams are coming from her..._

_Later, she recalls silver eyes, the eyes she knows so well, looking into her own, promising she's going to be okay, no one will hurt her again, not while he's around. When she wakes at Shell Cottage, an orange petal was pressing into her hand...how strange..._

* * *

_A small blond boy chases a small girl with curly brown pigtails. Two couples stood off to the side, watching their children. The two women smiled at each other as they saw the duo chase about._

"_You know it's the last time we can meet."_

"_Sadly. The children will be so heartbroken!"_

"_Maybe, sometime in their future, they will meet again."_

"_Que sera sera.* I shall miss young Draco."_

"_And I my Miss Mya. Poor children."_

_With that, the Grangers and Malfoys picked up their children, and walked in separate directions. The children, watching over their parents' shoulders, never stop waving until they saw each other fade into the distance, into the orange, setting sun. _

* * *

"All this time, it's been you?"  
"Always. We were meant to be."

"I remember now. Don't ever leave!"

"Never. I will always be here, always will protect you."

"I can protect myself, you know."

"Not bloody likely, with Potter as a best friend. He keeps leading you off into danger, places I can't protect you, and you always get hurt."

"But I always come home to you."

* * *

AN: To see how Draco proposed, read my other other dramione fic!

* * *

As she walked down the aisle toward the man she adored, she smiled at the lilies adorning her dress, the seats for the guests, Draco's lapel. Glancing up at the eyes above that lapel, she got lost, hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.

Love is forever...

* * *

*** My grandma used to tell us this all the time; I think it's latin. It means "What will be, will be. " Don't sue me, I was trying to make it personal...**

**Thank You again so much for reading this. Review please! Even if it's just to tell me about your day! **

**Next up, yellow...**

**~Gryffenclaw's Princess**


End file.
